Gokudera Hates (most) Birthdays
by 1hit1der
Summary: Gokudera hates birthdays, but has to experience Tsuna's, Yamamoto's and his own. Heavy 8059 influence with some 5927. Will be left like this, unfinished.
1. Tsuna's Birthday

Gokudera POV

I hate birthdays.

Well, there's a lot of things I hate, from loud annoying people (*cough cough* Lambo) to people who are so quiet it's impossible to hear them. I just hate people in general. Except Juudaime. Juudaime is amazing.

It's not that I hate allbirthdays either. I liked celebrating Juudaime's birthday. I remember searching online months ahead trying to find the perfect gift. I made sure everything was in order two weeks before the party started.

Things never go as planned.

Everything was going great until I start see that Baseball Nut on the way there. He waves to me from the other side of the street. "Hey Gokudera, those are nice gifts," he yells.

Tsk. What is he doing here? He's wearing that grumpy little outfit too. "Of course they are! Juudaime deserves the best after all!"

He laughs. "I'm sure he will. I hope he likes my present. I didn't have much time to pick one out, working in the shop and all."

 _Then why even bother showing up at all?_ "Yeah, whatever." I quickly walk ahead of him. I can't let Juudaime see me with that Baseball Idiot.

He quickly catches up to me and starts talking about some baseball game he watched on television the night before. I groan. _Well it's worth it to see Juudaime be happy._

We finally show up to Juudaime's house. However, there are many fancy looking cars with hundreds of people in tight suits standing outside. I duck behind a poll.

 _What the hell are they doing here? Have they come here to hurt Juudaime? To assassinate him? On his_ _ **birthday?!**_ I set my present on the ground.

I will **never** forgive them.

I quickly grab my dynamite and throw it at the crowd, destroying a good portion of it. Baseball Brat whistles.

"Oh yay are we playing mafia again? Good thing I brought my sword!" He thrusts that thing out and starts cutting down the rest of the group, hair flowing in the wind. I join him and soon everyone was on the ground, whimpering. That's when Juudaime comes out.

He stares at us wide-eyed like he'd just seen a ghost. I know I'm pale but no need to be rude. The baby come out and sits on his head.

"That was the Vongola Family messengers. They had just come out to see how the heir to Vongola was doing. You just injured them all." Reborn smirks darkly. "They will take this as a direct threat to the organization." He kicks Juudaime in the face and then scatters off.

I stand there, shocked. _What have I done? Juudaime's party is now ruined because of me and now he's in real danger! It's all my fault! How could I be so incompetent?_

"Forgive me, Juudaime! It's all my fault!" I present him with flowers. I quickly look at the flowers and realize that they got damaged from the dynamite and are now all torn. I quickly snatch them away and set them on the garbage can.

"These will not do. I must get more." I turn to run to the store to get more when he grabs my shoulder.

"Hey Gokudera-kun, it's alright," he says sweetly. _No. This is not how his birthday is supposed to go. It's all ruined._

Then Baseball Nut over there has the nerve to go pat Juudaime on the back. "Wow, your party is awesome! You have the best attractions! I loved how you incorporated the mafia game into the party! So cool!"

He goes over and touches the arm of one of the people flung onto the floor. "So realistic," he gawks.

Again, Juudaime stares at him wide-eyed and confused. _Does he really still think this is a game?_

Reborn quickly steps in and take control of the situation. "In order to save us, we must all get to the Vongola HQ hidden in Namimori and explain the situation to them."

"Wait…there's an HQ right here in this town?!" Juudaime yells.

"Well of course. The ninth must keep watch on you somehow." Juudaime just stares stupidly at Reborn. _How dare Reborn make Juudaime feel inferior._

"The HQ is heavily guarded. It will be hard to get in. But we must do so in order to talk to the chief and to get things straightened out. Tonight."

"But how?! We haven't gotten any preparations or…" Juudaime stammers.

Lawn head jumps from out under a bush. "SOUNDS EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!" he yells. "They will be EXTREEEEEEEMLY defeated!"

"Whaaaaaaa-?" Juudaime calls out.

Baseball Idiot laughs. "Sounds like fun! This birthday party is awesome!" he grins.

"Then it's decided," Reborn states.

"But..."

"Juudaime. It's alright. We'll definitely get this straightened out," I grin.

"Gokudera-kun," he mutters.

"Let's make the preparations then," Reborn says matter-of-factly.

Everyone starts to leave. My eyes harden. _I have to get this straightened out. I cannot loose. No matter what. To redeem myself from the sins I've committed. For Juudaime._


	2. Yamamoto's Birthday

Gokudera POV

That Baseball's Freaks birthday is a different story. A couple days before his birthday, Juudaime wanted me to help him pick out a present. _Why does Juudaime even want to go to his birthday anyway? That idiot's shenanigans are going to get us killed someday, I swear._

God, I hate sports stores.

The store itself isn't the worst thing in the world; it's the customers that really irk me. 20 or so Jocks were sitting on the edge of the bar, eyes glued to the television. The moment the deformed ball passes through the hoop, they all start screaming. They start chest bumping, getting beer all over their b.o.-laced shirts, making it look like they had just thrown up. Classy.

It's because of this they don't notice Juudaime and I walk into the store. Juudaime manages to find a blue baseball shirt for the Baseball Nut. He asks me if it would look okay but I quickly dismiss him. I have a bad feeling.

I grab the first item I see and quickly go to pay for it. The click of the cash register is what really got the Jocks' attention. They come over to where we were standing and start taunting Juudaime.

"Ha, look who it is? It's no good Tsuna!"

"Whaddya know? You're right! He's got that silver-haired punk with him too…"

One of them shoves Juudaime into a desk. The trophies on it fly onto the ground. "Be careful no good Tsuna; make sure you don't **break** anything!" He laughs maniacally.

My blood is boiling at this point. I grab him by the collar.

"You know what this is? This is a stick of dynamite," I sneer. "If you touch Juudaime, no wait scratch that. If you so much as _look_ at Juudaime I promise you that I will blow your fucking head off."

I shove him away. He looks like he's about to pee his pants at this point. "Now get the hell out of here, you little shits."

He runs away screaming about how I am "insane". All of his little lackeys join him. Tsk. So much for loyalty.

I look at Juudaime. He looks absolutely terrified _. How dare they do this to him?_

"Are you okay, Juudaime?" I stutter. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"N-no I'm fine," he mutters.

I'm not convinced. He still looks pale. "Don't worry! They will never come back again! I promise you!"

"Uh…they are not the ones I'm worried about here…"

I'm confused. _Did something else happen? Did he get his beer on his shirt? I'll make him pay for that…_ Before I can think about it too much, that stupid cow shows up and tells Juudaime to buy him a lollipop. Juudaime quickly hurries along.

I smile. _Juudaime is such a good guy._

Today is the day of the Baseball Brat's party. Juudaime looks super excited for the party. He even wrapped the present in a cute little bow. Damn. Let's get this over with.

"I wonder what activities we'll have at the party!" Tsuna swings his present. "I'm sure we'll eat sushi and have some cake…"

"Sushi is good, I guess," I mutter, tossing my present in my palm.

We show up at the house. Everyone is there bustling around, having a good time. We set our presents down. Juudaime quickly joins in when he sees that one girl with the orange hair (Kyoka? Ryoko? I'll get the name eventually).

He makes his way to the Baseball Idiot and starts talking to him. The Baseball Idiot looks pretty happy with this birthday so far.

I quickly sit down and start eating sushi, trying not to think about it. Sis thankfully wore her goggles so I don't get a stomach ache. I take a bite of that fatty tuna. My eyes light up. _Wow. I dislike the guy but_ _ **damn**_ _, he makes good sushi._

After about 20 minutes of bliss, the Baseball Freak Show calls everyone in, opens his presents, and then makes a big speech.

"I have some announcements to make. I would like to thank everyone that came to the party and for all the presents. I have never had this big of a party and I hope you enjoy it! Now since we have such a big group, I decided we should play that game we always play, mafia!"

There was a murmur of surprise. His old man looked surprised but didn't say anything. Juudaime looked shocked.

"Uh Yamamoto…I don't think this is a good game to play…" Juudaime mutters.

"Nonsense!" Baseball Nut laughs. "Now since it's my birthday, I have a request to make. I want to assign people jobs!"

There was another stir of confusion. _Uh oh. I have a bad feeling._

He read off a list of names. "Tsuna is the boss, reborn is the hitman, haru is the driver…" People seemed surprised at the results but no one complained. _What job am I going to have? I better be the right-hand man._

"…Bianchi is the chef. I think that's about it…" he sets the list down.

"Uh, Yamamoto? Gokudera-kun didn't get a job…" he says. _Awwww that's so nice of him to think of me._

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot! Here, let me find his name…" Quickly, that Baseball Brat actually winks at me. He then goes back and looks through the list of names. _He did not just…_

"Here we go! Gokudera…" He clears his throat. "Gokudera's job is a cleaning after the family lion's poop."

"What?! This is outrageous! I demand a change!" _How dare he…I knew this was a bad idea to come._

He pays me no attention. "Finally, it's my job." He grabs a separate piece of paper. "My job is to be Tsuna's right-hand man." He smiles darkly at me and keeps talking while keeping his eyes directly on me. "The most important job in the mafia, the right-hand man must be loyal, courageous, and intelligent. That's why I chose myself as the right-hand man for this game."

 _This is unacceptable! That is my job and only mine. I change my mind. I don't dislike the Baseball Brat; I absolutely despise him. He set this all up just to steal my position. I will_ _ **never**_ _let that happen._

In a fit of rage, I grab my present from the table. I got him a baseball signed by some famous baseball player, Jack Robertson or something like that. It was the priciest thing I had ever seen.

I take that shit of a gift and throw it straight at that snot-nose's face. "You are not Juudaime's right-hand man, I am!"

Baseball Idiot catches the ball with one hand. "Not according to this game," he smirks.

"Fuck this! I'm going home!" I stomp put the door, tears springing to my eyes. _I will now never become Juudaime's right-hand man. He can even catch that ball with one hand. That's too damn impressive. I knew I shouldn't have come to this stupid party._

"Wait, Gokudera! I have a proposition for you!"

I stop and look at him. _What the hell does he want now?_

"If you can beat me in a game of baseball, then you can be the right-hand man in the game."

I smile darkly. "Let's go."

We go out on the baseball field at the park right but the Baseball freak's house. Everyone from the mafia game has a position; Baseball freak is the pitcher, Sis is catching the ball behind me, Lawn Head and I are batting, and Juudaime and everyone else is either waiting in line or in the outfield.

"Here are the rules of the game," he said. "Your team, Gokudera, just has to beat my team once by the time the sun sets." He glances at his watch. "Which is in about 2 and half hours."

"Piece of cake," I yell. _You will never win. I swear on my life. I have got a trick up my sleeve._

I stand up to bat. He pitches the ball to me. I miss on purpose.

"Strike one," he yells.

He pitches again. I purposefully miss again. "Oh no!" I scream.

"Strike two," he yells, amused.

He pitches one more time. This time I'm ready for it. I swing the bat around and hit it with all my strength, with a little extra boost. I try to make a homerun, trying to get the game over as quickly as possible

It flies to the edge of the field.

"Wow, Gokudera, that's pretty good," Baseball Brain says.

Haru and the carrot-head try to catch the ball in the outfield. _Ha. They will never be able to catch it with my rocket bombs in it._

Just as it was about to hit the ground, Juudaime swoops in with his dying will mode and catches the ball. I stare at him wide-eyed.

 _Oh, I get it now. Everyone is using their weapons anyway._

"Of course." Reborn jumps on my shoulder. "This is the mafia. In the real world, we would use weapons in a battle. Now continue the game, Stupidera." He kicks me in the face and jumps down.

"You're out, Gokudera!" Baseball Prick yells. He points to the end of the line. "Wait in line until it's your turn."

I slowly walk to the end of the line, defeated. I leaned against the fence. While watching everyone play, a dark thought comes to my mind. _What if Juudaime is helping the Baseball Princess…because he actually wants him to become his right-hand man? Maybe he wants me out._ I shake the thoughts out my head. _No, I can't afford to think like that. I must focus on winning!_

The next two and a half hours were hell. I tried my best but no matter what I did, I could never beat the Baseball Nut. The sun was about to set. I was utterly and hopelessly defeated.

That Baseball Freak actually looked **worried** about me. His brow was furred and he stood their tossing the ball. "One more game and then I think we'll call it a night," he said wearily.

 _No. It can't be. I have to win. I need to be Juudaime's right-hand man. He's the only one who ever accept me; I can't lose him now._ "We will stop when I defeat you!" I yell.

I stand on the post, bat in hand. My legs start to shake. _This is my last chance. I will hit it far no matter what._ He pitches me the ball. It easily glides to me. _See this isn't so hard._ I swing the bat as hard as I can and run through the bases. My vision goes hazy. _Body, don't fail me now._ I put all my energy into running but my legs start to feel like jelly.

"Uri!" I yell. My precious cat comes to my aid and I ride Uri all the way to the finish line. "Hell yeah I did it!" I yell.

"Good job, Gokudera!" Baseball Garbage-face yells.

I fall to the ground with a thud. _Oh no, Uri disappeared. I wonder what happened to it._

That's the last thing I remember.

I wake up in Baseball Pooper's house, covered in blankets. _I feel weak and my head hurts. What happened?_ I look around and I suddenly remember. I laugh. _Thank god I won._

I stumble into the living room. Everyone is waiting there for me.

"Gokudera-kun, you're finally awake!" Juudaime smiles.

"I'm glad your awake, Gokudera!" Baseball Gut laughs. "Now I can make my speech."

Baseball Balls stands up in front of everyone and starts reading from a piece of paper he wrote. "This game of baseball has been a test to see who Tsuna's true right-hand man is. Gokudera has definitely proven himself…"

Baseball Booty starts choking up. I look at him in surprise. "Gokudera has definitely proven himself," Baseball idiot continues. "He has shown all the qualities needed in a right-hand man: courage, intelligence, persistence and tremendously loyalty. There's no question to who Tsuna's right-hand man should be."

He places a crown on my head that says "Right-hand man" with a little right hand above it. Everyone starts cheering and applauding for me. I look down as I feel my face turning red. God this is so embarrassing…

After a while everyone starts going home. I pull Baseball dork aside. "Why did you let me win the baseball game?" I whisper.

"W-what are you talking- "

"I know the truth." I grab him by the collar. "I know you let me win that last round of the game. You were feeling **sorry** for me. You didn't catch the ball when it was right in front of you. In addition you made a speech about me that was a TOTAL LIE."

He looked away from me guiltily. "Gokudera…"

"Why. The. Hell. Did. You. Do. It?" I spit the words in his face. _His words confirm my suspicions. I don't deserve to be the right-hand man._

He pulls me into a hug. I feel my face light up like a Christmas tree. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yell as I try to struggle from this grasp. He hold on tighter.

"I did this in the first place because you never talk to me," Baseball Butt admits, not looking up from his position. "Whenever I try to talk to you, you tell me off and then run away. I wanted to play baseball with you and this was the only way I could think of getting you to do so." He smirks. "Clever, wasn't I?"

"There are better ways of going about that, you idiot!" I punch him in the chest. _I do feel a little bit guilty, though._ "That little speech of yours was still a lie since you purposefully lost to me!" I said.

This time his face gets a little color. "I-I wasn't lying about that," he mutters. "That's what I really think of you. You definitely deserve to be Tsuna's right-hand man."

My chest flutters. _Shit, not again._ "Of course!" I puff my chest. "There no man better for the job."

We both laugh awkwardly and I head home. This birthday wasn't actually that bad after all.


	3. Gokudera's Birthday

Gokudera POV

I've realized something. It's not that I hate birthdays in general; in fact, I like all the food they provide. It's just I hate a certain person's birthday: mine. And of course it's in two fucking weeks.

Fortunately for me, there is a huge battle coming up. No one knows it's my birthday except Bianchi, which I have bribed to keep shut (a little money can go a long way). It should stay that way.

I can't distract them by letting them know it's my birthday. You see, my birthday is what some might say, cursed. Bad things always seem to happen for no good reason at all.

That's why this battle is so important; I know in my gut that something bad is going to happen. Because of this, everyone's undivided attention must be on the battle on hand.

That's why I was so infuriated at the site of everyone at the dinner table, having a good ol' time.

I took my place and grabbed a chicken leg from the bowl ahead of me, glaring at everyone. _Wow. They are even discussing politics in the future. We have better things to worry about._

"So what do you think it going to happen, Gokudera?" asks Baseball Brain, trying to ease the tension.

"It's not like matters anyway," I spit.

"Mine!" Stupid Cow swoops in and takes my chicken. _You wanna go you little shit?_ I take his bush nest of a head and chuck him out the door. He crashes into the wall of the hall and lands on the floor with a sickening thud.

Everyone suddenly goes quiet, looking at him with apprehension. I half expected him to stay like that on the floor. Unfortunately for me, that Stupid Cow gets up and runs around the hall screaming about how his head hurts.

Everyone at the table sighs with relief. _Tsk. I can't believe they feel pity for that brat._ That stupid woman gets up and yells at me at how this is child abuse, or whatever.

"It's a relief that he's gone," I sneer. "I did this room a service."

"That doesn't make it right!"

 _Oh no, another lecture. I can't_ __ _take this right now._ "You're pissing me off too. Screw this, I'm leaving." I grab the whole bowl of rice and curry and head to my room.

"Hey, leave some for the rest of us!"

"I'm sure you've had plenty with all the time you all have been using to talk about nonsense," I scornfully laugh and stomp off to my room.

It was that day that the nightmares started to begin.

Maybe it was the curry; I ate the whole thing in one sitting. It sloshing around in my pregnant belly is never a good sign, especially when it's a man's belly.

It started out kind of simple: a wet Christmas Eve in the castle. My mother had just come for to visit and she handed me a present.

"This is for you, my sweet Hayato." I greedily opened the present and peered inside. It was a beautiful snow globe with a piano and it's pianist inside, surrounded by crisp, white snow. I was amazed at how pretty it was.

"Turn it over, sweetheart." She cupped my hands and turned over the snow globe and pulled the lever. Classical piano music started playing.

I grinned. I loved that piece. "Wow it's so beautiful," I cooed. "Can you play it?"

She led me over to the grand piano and sat down with me. "It's called Fϋr Elise by Beethoven." She started playing the piano. I was ecstatic.

"Wow, you're so amazing!" I ran over to the other side and gave her a hug. "Could you teach me how to play it?"

She laughed at ruffled my hair. "I would love to."

"Thanks miss!"

During that time I spent with her she taught me how to play that piece in its entirety. "When you come to visit again, I'll be able to play it just like you!" I beamed.

"I would love that!" she smiled. Alas, Christmas had ended and she had to leave.

Unfortunately, I never got to play that piece for her.


	4. Tsuna's Birthday Part 2: The Battle

Before I begin, I'm just going to explain that the guys that gang will all fight are people Gokudera know from before he came to Japan).

Yamamoto POV

September 9th: The day of the big infiltration plan into the base. Tsuna looks nervous, and I try to calm him down, but it doesn't seem to be working too well

So far, there doesn't seem to be any kind of issue. We've successfully cracked the security system and now we are on the way to the boss's office. There were a couple of unforeseen threats that stopped us to our destination.

On the way to the stairwell to get to the lower levels, a couple of guards kept watch. One being a tinier guy with could be seen as twirling batons. The other was bulkier with a long trench coat on, concealing who knows what.

They seem like nice guys. I hope we can sneak past them without having to get into a big fight.

Tsuna looked up, consulting Spanner on what to do this time. I get a warm feeling in my chest. Tsuna always has the best interests of everyone in mind; I really admire him. It seems like he has the same idea as mine! Everything should be fine.

"Oh look at those weaklings HAHAHA! Lambo-san is big and strong and can defeat lots of enemies!"

"SHHHHHH Lambo!" Tsuna whispered furiously.

"What was that?" one of the guards spoke.

I bite my lip. I look over and everyone is pale and his quietly holding their breaths. I hear footsteps coming toward us. We are going to have to fight. The question is who should go?

I look over and Gokudera's eyes harden, as if finalizing his calculations. He stands up and briskly walks over to the guards.

They look at him in shock. "Hey Calvino. You still flashing little kids?"

The bulkier one goes up to Gokudera and shakes him by the collar. "Shut up you little shit. I am wearing clothes underneath."

Calvino undoes his trench coat and opens it to reveal his big, sweaty body. He also reveals an array of weapons he was concealing. His specialty was apparently guns because he had whole sets of them.

Gokudera gags. "God, it's worse than I could ever have even imagined."

"Why you bastard!"

I feel a tap on my shoulder and see Tsuna looking at me with optimism. "Gokudera-kun gave us the perfect distraction. I know you two haven't getting along lately, but could you help him defeat these guys if he needs it?"

I give Tsuna a soft smile. "Of course." I ruffle up his hair. "Don't worry about us. Go defeat this guy."

"Okay, thanks." The next thing I know, everyone has disappeared, curtesy of Mukuro.

When I look back up, Calvino is looking down at Gokudera in disbelief and fear. Wow Gokudera must have done a number on that guy! The baton guy doesn't seem to affect by it though.

"Bullshit y-you bastard child! No one would take the likes of you! Yeah, that's right." Calvino smirked.

The guy in the batons, annoyed with Calvino, takes a step forward. "You know, Hayato-kun, you don't have to lie to us. You can always come home with us."

Gokudera clenches his fists. "I am not lying to you, Angelo! Juudaime is the best boss in the world and-"

Surprisingly, Angelo steps in and gives Gokudera a big hug, a little awkwardly because he is so much shorter than Gokudera. Gokudera give a shriek of surprising and steps back a couple of steps. "Shh it's okay. I know you've been hurt before, but we care about you, Hayato."

Calvino laughs dryly. "What are you talking about, Angelo? No one wants half-breeds like him!"

Angelo looks at him in sheer disbelief but then puts on another smile. "Don't listen to him, Hayato! I care about you! Mother loves-"

I look over to my right and I see Calvino pointing his gun straight at Gokudera. I knew I had to help Gokudera somehow. "Watch out, Gokudera!"

The gun goes off and Gokudera jumps back, but the bullet still grazes his right side. He hisses in pain. "I don't need your help, baseball brat!"

"Oh and who might you be?" Angelo pushes past Gokudera and walks straight toward me.

In turn, I walk forward to come into view. "I'm Yamamoto, the Vongola rain guardian."

Angelo smirks and whispers my name over to himself, almost in excitement. "Calvino, you take care of Hayato there. I want this one."

Gokudera looks at Angelo in horror and then back at me. "Stay out of this, baseball idiot. I have a score to settle with this guy. You fight Calvino."

Hmmm. Why does Gokudera want to fight this guy so badly? Before I could say anything, however, Angelo beats me to the punch. "Calvino, go!"

Calvino takes another shot at Gokudera, which Gokudera easily dodges. Gokudera grumbles in annoyance and chases after him.

"Now that's done with, Yamamoto, care to fight?"

I look at Gokudera worriedly. I know that Gokudera could take this guy, but with his injury, he still might get some serious damage defeating this guy. Calvino is obviously the least strong out of the two.

I look at Angelo and he's practically shaking in nervous excitement. I have to fight him. There's no way out of this. "Sure, why not? I need to brush up on my skills too, haha!"

He grins wildly and starts to lunge at me. I smile. Hopefully now I can find out what is bothering Gokudera so much.

I quickly step back and I lunge at him with my sword. He is too quick, however, and manages to sneak behind me. He lunges again and I get pinned against the wall. I signal for my bird to distract Angelo. I manage jump to away to a better position. While Angelo's still distracted, I try to take the offensive and take a shot at him. Even distracted, he's quick; zipping by at the speed of light. I turn around and see 50 Angelos all shooting by me.

I close my eyes. If I can't trust my eyes, I need to rely on my other senses. I feel my pulse quicken and the air rush around me. I haven't fought in a while and I had almost forgotten why I loved this game so much; the adrenaline rushing through my veins, heightened senses, and the trill of letting the battle sway you.

I purposefully leave my left rib open to see if he goes for it. I feel the air pause in that area. He's going for it! I patiently wait for the air to slow further. Now! Angelo lunges forward and I step-side to the right, his baton barely missing its mark. I take the back of my sword and slam it into his rib-cage. Angelo falls to the ground, getting the breath knocked out of him.

Even though it probably hurts like hell, he stands up pretty quickly. He grins wildly, even while clutching his side. "Wow, you are pretty good! How about you join me? Our family could use someone like you! Maybe you could convince Hay-"

"Don't listen to him! He's a monster!" Gokudera tries to scream, but it comes out weak and strangled. I look over and see Gokudera slumped over on the floor, clenching his abdomen. A big streak of blood is smeared behind him, whether it is Gokudera's or Calvino's, who is passed out next to Gokudera, I wouldn't know. I run over to Gokudera.

"Are you okay?! Here, I go call Tsuna!" I grab my phone but Gokudera hits it out of my hand.

"Don't let Juudaime get distracted, you idiot! Focus on your battle, oh shit!"

I follow Gokudera's gaze and see Angelo above us, smirking. Gokudera tries to shoot at him, but Angelo easily dodges. He does distract Angelo enough that I can push him to the ground with my foot.

I run to him, trying to get the battle as far away from Gokudera as possible. Once again, it's not enough to keep Angelo down for long. He gets up and if it's possible, his smile gets wider. He's such a happy guy.

"So, rain guardian, how come you haven't killed me yet?"

Even though Gokudera warned me about him, somehow I want to tell him the truth. "I don't want to kill unless I have to."

This gets a hearty laugh from Angelo. He smiles almost knowingly. "You can't defeat me with only the hilt of your sword, you know."

I can feel my eyes softening. Gokudera clearly just has him misunderstood, that's all. He's a nice guy. "Well, I'll keep trying until I find a technique that works."

"Great, then I'll just have to up the ante then." Angelo turns over his batons and pushes a button. His whole aura expands throughout the room.

Again, he runs towards me. I manage to dodge just in time, but I feel my hair getting singed. I trip over myself and Angelo looms over me.

I hear a crash behind me and see that Gokudera has shot one of the pipes above my head. Water pours out of it and on to the floor.

"You'll need this to defeat him, baseball idiot. Don't stop until you do."

I mentally smack my head. I should have thought of this sooner!

Angelo is to my right and I quickly put up my defensive water-shield. Angelo smiles and stabs me with his batons. Unfortunately for him, it's just an illusion and it dissipates in front of him.

From this angle, I can see inside his coat. A strange looking contraption hangs out. "That's funny," I mutter. "It almost looks like one of the circuits we had to use in science class, haha!"

Gokudera's eyes widen. "Jump!"

I do what I am told and I land on Gokudera's hover board. A split second later, I heard Gokudera's blood-curdling scream. The hover board beneath my feet shakes, but nevertheless stays above the water.

I look down and see Angelo's batons in the water and Gokudera curled up on his side, shaking.

I look into Angelo's eyes. He was smiling but not in a child-like fashion like before; it's pure vengefullness. "I knew exactly how to defeat you from the moment you didn't try to kill me with that sword of yours."

Angelo's smile grows more twisted as he looks at Gokudera. The blood drains from my face. Was torturing Gokudera his plan all along? Was that why he was trying to be nice to him in the beginning?

"Drop your sword into the water, or I'll kill him." My heart sticks in my throat. Gokudera looks at me in horror and shakes his head "no" vigorously. This earns Gokudera a foot in his abdomen, and he grunts a painful croak.

Angelo looks at me with a surprising amount of kindness for torturing someone.  
You're a good guy, Yamamoto Takeshi, some would say too kind. You obviously care about Hayato a lot. But let me tell you something: Hayato is not like you; he's not a good guy and he only cares about his status in the family. You shouldn't trust him."

"You say that like you are a good guy yourself," I growl.

Angelo sighs. "Look, I promise I won't kill you or…," Angelo looks distastefully at Gokudera, "…Hayato. In fact, I wasn't lying when I said I wanted you to come with me into our family."

I look over at Gokudera. It looks like I don't have any other choice. In Gokudera's state, I can't exactly have him help me. I also lost my phone in the water, so I can't jump down to get it and get help.

"I'm sorry, but I will be loyal to Tsuna. I won't join your family. However…," I look at the sword in my hand and drop it on the hover board.

Angelo's eyes light up in triumph. Before he could get to happy, Gokudera manages to gets his hand out from under him and takes hold of Angelo's leg. He spews out Lightning flames. Angelo grimaces in both surprise and pain and pulls up Gokudera by his hair.

Angelo grabs his baton and raises it over his head. I grab my sword and jump over to where Angelo is standing. Just as Angelo is about to put his baton to Gokudera's neck, I hit him in the back of his head.

Unfortunately, the force of the impact that I blew bumped Angelo's baton into Gokudera's neck. As Gokudera screams out in pain, Angelo swings his other baton and grazes my shoulder. Angry, I slam Angelo against the wall. He slumps to the floor, passed out.


End file.
